


it's just a swap dude.

by Katsuki_Lee, tetsuyaro



Category: Free!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: (this is a really stupid idea but we went through with it), Bakugou Katsuki & Kirishima Eijirou Friendship, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Gen, Kirishima Eijirou is a Dork, M/M, Matsuoka Rin & Yamazaki Sousuke Friendship, Nitori Aiichirou has a crush on Matsuoka Rin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuki_Lee/pseuds/Katsuki_Lee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuyaro/pseuds/tetsuyaro
Summary: Bnha x Free! AU where Rin and Kirishima meet through a dream, eventually meeting in real life and swapping lives for a week.Crackfic taken seriously?(yes this is a strange idea)





	1. Existential dream

**Author's Note:**

> Brace yourself, this is gonna get strange. Bear with us?  
> (forgive us if they're OOC)

Kirishima POV 

I stared up into the bright blue abyss, feeling the cool breeze ripping through my spiky red locks of hair. I was falling, and although I was, it was oddly peaceful. That was until a powerful tug had pulled me away from the cloudy world. Before I could comprehend what was happening, everything had faded into white.

It felt like I had been lying there for hours when I lifted myself from the cold but warm floor, letting out a little groan in the process.

“Finally you’re awake,” An unfamiliar voice came from the left of me. My breath hitched.

Slowly turning my head, my eyes opened up to be greeted with a maroon haired male who looked around my age. He donned a white jacket with a black shirt underneath, paired with matching white trousers and black shoes.

Nothing but a small skwark like noise left my mouth. “Who are you?!”

“Hey hey, that’s a little rude,” he smiled. “Matsuoka Rin.”

“Kirishima Eijirou.”

_‘This Rin guy seems pretty damn calm, I guess this isn’t his first time here.’_ I sat up and looked around, we were surrounded by nothing but white.

“Rin, what is this place?”

“Beats me. I get sent here every night in my dreams though.” Silence struck between us as I looked around the place.

“It’s never ending...” Everything about this place felt weird, not exactly unsettling, but just a moment ago I was falling from the sky. Weird.

 

Rin POV 

As Kirishima examined the room, I started to take more notice of his appearance. He had red hair, red eyes, shark teeth a lot like my own… wait a second.

_‘This guy looks a lot like me!’_

“Kirishima,” I started, his head swiveled towards me. “Don’t you think we look similar?”

His eyebrows furrowed for a moment, as he placed his hand against his chin.

“Whoa man, we do!” he marveled, frantically nodding his head up and down, his eyes scanning my body from head to toe.

“Wait dude, open your mouth and say ‘ah’,” I did just as he asked, although rather uncomfortably. “Damn, you have pointy teeth too? And I thought that was just something to do with my quirk!”

Suddenly, an interesting idea had popped up into my mind.

“Well, if we look that similar, we could swap lives and no one would notice,” I joked. _‘I might as well be joking about it though, there’s no way that Kirishima would agree to this absur-’_

“Whoa, that’s a great idea! We need to do that, man!” his face lit up in excitement.

_‘...Wait what?’_

Astonished by his approval, I gaped at him. “Huh, I wasn’t expecting you to actually agree…”

“Oh wait, how do we even know that the other one of us is real?” Kirishima turned and then realised.

“Oh trust me, you’ll see. I’m definitely real.” For a brief moment, he appeared to be having a minor existential crisis, before he smiled back at me. I laughed, “Calm down, I’m sure you’re real.”

“But dude, where would we meet up? I don’t even know where you came from or anything else about you…” Kirishima went on. I began staring at the ground in thought. It was true. Kirishima and I knew nothing about each other, we only just met through this dream. Hell, we weren’t even sure if the other one of us was real or not! So how on earth would we meet? Are we even in the same universe?

“Rin, I have an idea,” Kirishima started, his voice dropping to a more serious tone. I lifted my head to meet his gaze. “Meet me at a lake.”

“What?”

“I know, it sounds crazy, but hear me out.”

“You think there’s some sort of supernatural portal there to transport me to you or something?”

Silence. Kirishima’s eyes were filled with determination as he gave me a reassuring smile. _‘Geez. This guy sure doesn’t give up, does he?’_ I sighed, facepalming. “I can’t believe I’m going to do this… should we meet at the same time?” He nodded, his expression unchanged. “Alright, how about 6pm?”

“Sounds good… wait, if this actually works, would this mean we live in different universes?”

“Shh, Kirishima, don’t break the fourth wall-”

Suddenly, the white void we were once in had started quaking, if that was even possible. A powerful force was separating us; it felt as if we were being repulsed from each other, like two identical magnets being pushed together. I attempted to fight it off and get back to Kirishima; he was struggling just as much. Before I drifted out of consciousness, I heard a scream:

"Meet me at Lake Biwa, Rin!!"


	2. Morning

I jolted awake, panting and sweating. My heart was pounding against my ribcage mercilessly. _‘If I end up in a mental hospital, this dream is to blame…’_ “So 6pm huh…” I turned my head to face my alarm clock that was behind me, sitting on the headboard of my bed. 5:56 am. I groaned slightly and flopped back down onto my bed. “12 hours…” I sighed before getting up to get ready for the train.

I went to the bathroom across the hallway, turned on the tap and splashed my face with cold water. _‘Kirishima better be right about this,’_ I thought, as I brushed my teeth. I went back into my room and got dressed into a navy blue hoodie with a grey T-shirt underneath, and black shorts. Grabbing my phone, I plugged in a pair of earphones into it and played some music.

It was about a few weeks ago that I started having those weird dreams, the ones where I fell from the sky into that white void. It was strange, I had no clue why I was having a dream like that in the first place, moreover why it recurred every night. I would always be hopelessly wandering around in that space, alone and bored out of my mind. But this time, it was different. Instead of sitting there all alone, Kirishima came falling from the sky, exactly how I did.

Although Kirishima’s idea of us meeting through a lake sounded absolutely insane, I still agreed with it, even though I hadn’t ever seen him in real life, nor heard about him. Something about him just felt… real. But there was another feeling that came with him. Kind of like a strong scent. A feeling of passion literally escading off him.

My eyes flicked to the clock on the wall and realised I had zoned out for an hour, sitting on my bed. “Lake Biwa...” I mumbled.

“What are you doing?” A deep voice groaned behind me. I jolted, before realising it was only Sousuke. _‘Shit, I forgot Sousuke was here…’_ My earphones had fallen out of my ears, however, I didn’t take much notice of them.

“Oh, uh, nothing, just… planning a day trip?” I stumbled at my words, failing to regain my composure. Sousuke raised an eyebrow.

“A day trip?” He began to question, “Since when?”

“Uh…”  
I couldn’t tell him that I was meeting a person that might not even be real in a place four hours away by myself, he would throw me straight into a mental asylum. “Well- a friend of mine wanted to meet me at Lake Biwa- so uh- I’ll do that…!” I felt myself cringe every time I tripped over my words as Sousuke’s face became more suspicious.

“Would I be able to come with you and meet this friend?” I gulped. _‘Great, he’s onto me, just perfect.’_

“Um, sorry, I can’t, I- he’s not good with people- and… yeah…” I felt myself subconsciously rub the back of my head, attempting to act as natural as possible.

Sousuke sighed, “Fine, fine, just tell me when you’re leaving,” He walked off to exit my room before halting just in front of my bedroom’s door. “You need breakfast?”

As if on cue, my stomach growled loudly, causing Sousuke to smirk. I frowned, “Shut up, Sousuke.” He started laughing, much to my annoyance.

“Alright, I’ll go and make breakfast for us, meet me in the kitchen.” he said, still smiling. He walked out, leaving me with my thoughts. I looked down at the earphones that were resting on my lap, which music could just barely be heard from. ‘That was close…’

* * *

The faint scent of bacon and eggs filled my nose, looks like Sousuke’s almost done. I got up and started heading towards the kitchen, being careful not to wake anyone else in the dorms.

Walking into the kitchen, my eyes were greeted by the amusing image of Sousuke wearing a bright pink apron, frills and hearts scattered all over. As soon as he sensed my presence, he winced, a bright red blush on his face. I smirked, thinking back to the day when I gave it to him.  
_“You look pretty intimidating, so I thought this would soften you up.”  
_

“How’s the apron, Sou-chan?”

“Rin.” he deadpanned, “Never call me that again.”

My snickering was interrupted by a loud, boisterous voice scream from the corridor. “YO, WHAT’S COOKING?!”

Subsequently, a quieter, feminine voice was heard, “Momo-kun, stop, you’ll wake everyo- oh Rin-senpai!”

“Rin-senpai? You’re here early.”

I turned around to face the two underclassmen, greeting them with a smile. Nitori was trying to restrain the orange-haired first year, holding him by the arm. Nitori smiled back at me rather apprehensively, a shade of pink dusting his cheeks.

“Wait!” Momo blurted, before bursting into a fit of laughter, “Yamazaki-senpai… what is that?!” Nitori’s cerulean eyes had peeked over to Sousuke, covering his mouth to contain his snickering.

The brunet’s face was almost as red as my hair, obviously failing to keep a poker face. He was eyeing the frying pan, eyebrows furrowed. “Shut up you guys… anyway, breakfast’s ready.”

We sat down at a table, and being the only ones in the completely empty dining hall, we proceeded to have some interesting conversations. Most of the topics were pretty funny, especially some of Momo’s failed attempts of winning girls over. I had completely lost track of time, until I spared a glance at the clock on the wall.  
8:30 am.

Kirishima POV  
My eyes slowly fluttered open before a long yawn escaped my dry lips.  
Even though that dream was strange, it didn’t seem to faze me, like most dreams I have.

I heard myself mumble something that even I myself couldn’t understand before I started pushing my body from the bed. Scratching at the nape of my head and checked the time. _‘5:59. Way too early.’_

My door creaked as I opened it slightly. As I was already awake, there was no point trying to go back to sleep, especially because I didn’t want to lie in bed and miss going to Lake Biwa to...

Rin.

It clicked in my head.  
I remembered that deal I made, to meet a complete stranger, who looked like a darker haired and taller version of me at Lake Biwa, a body of water that was hours away.  
And that I met him in a dream.

Another yawn escaped my mouth on my way to the kitchen. Somewhat to my surprise, Midoriya, Todoroki, Iida and Yaoyorozu were all already awake and talking to one and another.

“Oh morning, Kirishima,” Midoriya waved as I walked past, and for the third time already, I yawned and mumbled a “Mornin’,”

“Kirishima-kun! You’re awake early, last time I checked, you usually get up at 10 am on weekends,” Iida stated.

“Ah, um, a dream I guess...” I laughed slightly and walked to the fridge before making myself a protein shake and sitting down with the others.

“A nightmare?” Todoroki questioned. I just shrugged and continued to drink my ‘breakfast’ while the others went back to their original conversation.

_‘6pm tonight, Lake Biwa…’_

Those words had been repeating like a mantra inside my head, ever since I got out of bed. I stared at my protein shake, half finished. _‘Rin’s probably as bothered about this as I am. I’ll have to catch a train to Kyoto, which is about 6 hours away… damnit, why did I agree to-’_

“Kirishima,” Midoriya started, snapping me out of my thoughts. All four of them were staring at me in concern. “Are you okay?” Only then I had realised that all my thoughts had been voiced out loud.

“Y-yeah! I’m fine!” I stammered, cringing. _‘Great job Kirishima, totally convincing.’_

“Um… if you don’t mind me asking… who’s Rin?”

“Oh! He’s… just a friend.”

“Why would you meet your friend at a lake?” Todoroki chimed in, slurping his cold soba. “Especially one that’s 6 hours away.”

I froze. How do I respond to that? How can I respond to that? “Uh-”

“Oi, shitty hair!” a raspy shout came from across the room. “Get your ass over here!”

A wave of relief washed over me, there was only one person who called me that nickname.

_‘Thank god for Bakugou.’_

“Sorry guys, gotta go!” I got out of my seat and ran towards him, leaving my protein shake unattended. There was a moment of silence between them, before Midoriya changed the subject.

I walked over to Bakugou, wondering why he might have called me over. He glared at me, as if he was expecting something. However, I just stood there, staring at him. “Dumbass, don’t you remember the challenge you gave me yesterday?”

My eyebrows furrowed as I tried to recall what happened the night before. I struggled to remember anything that happened the night before, only remembering the dream I had with Rin. Bakugou just stood there, tapping his foot impatiently.

_‘Oh.’_

That’s when it hit me.

Yesterday, right before I went to bed, I had challenged Bakugou. Yes. I had challenged the Bakugou Katsuki to a swimming race. It was quite risky, but to my surprise, he agreed. I can’t believe I forgot a challenge that I made…

“Oh yeah, that one,”

“Well, fuckass, get ready, you need new swimmers.”

My eyes widened, realising the situation I had gotten myself in. “Wait. Today?”

“Yes. Today.” he deadpanned, clearly unimpressed by the amount of questions I was asking.

Oh no. This was bad. I was supposed to be meeting Rin at Lake Biwa today, but how could I convince Bakugou that I couldn’t do it today?

“Wait, hold up Bakugou,” I rested my hand on his shoulder, “my bro, my man-”

“Get to the point Kirishima.” he interrupted, his deep red eyes glaring into mine.

Bracing myself for a wave of insults, I looked down in hesitation. “I… I can’t come.”

“What? Shitty hair, you ditching me or something?” he fumed, before looking away, “Fucking whatever.”

_‘Huh. That went smoother than I thought.’_ Although… something wasn’t right here.

Bakugou had always been a guy with an explosive personality, screaming at people’s faces almost every time they tried speaking to him, especially Midoriya, his childhood friend. Although he had such a vulgar and abrasive demeanor, I still managed to befriend him. I guess that was because I actually treated him like an actual human being, instead of a bomb that could explode at any second. But it’s like Midoriya said that day… that I was the only one he saw as his equal.

Ever since then, Bakugou and I had developed a trust for each other. And sometimes we’d challenge each other. Sometimes he can be really demanding… not that it bothers me. But for him to have backed off like this… it wasn’t right. Either way, no matter what, I can’t let him find out about Rin.

“I promise we’ll do it tomorrow, just… something came up today, that’s all.”

He didn't seem impressed by the words. “Whatever, you just can’t back down this time” He mumbled, as he slapped my hand off of his shoulder.

I just stood there, staring at his backside like an idiot. _‘Did I hit a nerve or something?’_ I sighed as I walked back to my room, checking the time as I got there. It was only 7 am, thankfully.

I would have to leave at 11 to get a train in time.

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhanger? nah not really  
> Rin's POV continues next :)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)


End file.
